


Fortunate Son and Wolf's Call: Raindrops at the Mind's Window

by TenhaMouchi



Series: Beowulf x Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) [2]
Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Nightmare, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenhaMouchi/pseuds/TenhaMouchi
Summary: A continuation of the Beowulf x Ms. Fortune (BeoFortune) series.Requested by Hylik!PLOT:It's a rainy night in New Meridian, and Beowulf has settled in only to find Nadia Fortune knocking on his door without a place to stay. He invites her in, and offers her to spend the night--more if she chooses. But, what'll happen when Nadia's past rears its head in her dreams; and what will Beowulf do to help her? Find out where the romance intensifies in this short story!Skullgirls is of course, property of Lab 0/Alex Ahad.
Relationships: Beowulf/Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls)
Series: Beowulf x Ms. Fortune (Skullgirls) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786432
Kudos: 5





	Fortunate Son and Wolf's Call: Raindrops at the Mind's Window

Autumn often brought rain to New Meridian; Beowulf wasn’t expecting it to be this much of a downpour, however. The forecast had said light showers with a small chance of thunderstorms in the evening. Beowulf could barely see past his lawn, much less his gate, and the lights of New Meridian’s nightlife look more like dots on a pointillist painting. That sucked… Beowulf wanted to take his new motorcycle out for a nice night ride, too! But he didn’t want to risk riding a bike in the rainstorm--he could slip and crash! Even though he’d probably be alright, he was proud of his new motorcycle, and would not like to waste it on account of him being dumb…

As much as those old films tried to paint him as a ditz, Beowulf was actually kind of smart. He wouldn’t say he’s the smartest, rather, just average; and he liked it that way. Besides, he didn’t like know-it-alls; that was why he’d butted heads a lot with that one wrestler in the ring… _“Stop trying to do the math! We came here to battle!”_ Beowulf had always been like that, and he didn’t plan on getting rid of his go-getter attitude anytime soon. That was how he’d gotten to be a champion of the NMO, get this mansion of his, and still have a career after acting had taken him so low down… A self-made man! That was how his mother taught him.

It’d only seemed like yesterday when he had to watch her be put six feet under… But, he knew she was in a better place. The song playing on his stereo system reminded him of her too. Soft, smooth, and comforting in times of uncertainty. He relaxed himself a bit in his wool-woven chair and got lost in a cup of coffee; the distant sound of a thunderstorm rolling in.

The heavens rumbled in quick succession, and they sounded quite close to where Beowulf’s mansion resided. Odd… Cracks of thunder usually came in one long sound, not a couple of bangs! He turned down the volume of the system and listened intently to the weather outside. The slight tapping of rain at the window, the distant sounds of the highways, the humming of the heater, and-- ** _BANG! BANG! BANG!_** Three loud knocks hung in the air, almost causing Beowulf to jump out of his chair.

Now _that_ , that was certainly not a normal sound of nature. Beowulf set his favorite coffee cup down onto a coaster on the table next to him and made his way to the door. Who could be knocking at his door at this time of night? It was almost midnight… Was it that package he’d ordered a while ago? No, it couldn’t have been--the delivery company never ran past nine! … He’d learned that the hard way. Still, he didn’t just want to leave it that knocking be; what if it was someone who needed help, desperately? He’d heard the stories about people getting into crashes on rainy nights…

His heart getting the better of him, Beowulf unlocked the door and opened it up without so much as a second thought. He looked out at the street around him and saw only the same rainy night he’d seen through the window. Beowulf felt like he sensed something… When he looked down, he saw none other than Nadia Fortune; her aquamarine shirt, indigo pants, mocha skin, silky white hair, and ears were all doused in water. Beowulf was confused as to why she was here, but he was glad to see her… He was worried though, she seemed to have been outside for quite a while, and she was shivering like a leaf in the autumn wind… “Nadia!” He boomed cheerfully, “Good to see you, girl! Come on in; you’ll catch a cold if you stay out there.”

“Good evening, Beowulf~” Nadia purrs happily as she steps through the doorway, “I’m sorry if this is on short notice, but could I ask you for a favor?”

“Hold that thought…” Beowulf closed the door and headed for the first floor hallway, “I’ll get you a towel, you’re probably--” Beowulf turned around to see Nadia sitting like a cat, with closed eyes, she shakes all the water off. “--cold.” He says, with a bit of dullness.

“Hah! I don’t need a towel, but thank you for offering~” Fortune confidently stretches out, “I’ve gone through worse than a little bit of rai--i--i-- **_ACHOO!”_ **The catgirl’s head comes almost clean off when she lets forth a mighty sneeze. Sheepishly, she puts her head back into place; a red streak forming across her face…

Beowulf shook his head, “I think you should go and take a hot shower, Nadia--seriously, you’ll catch a cold like that!”

“A shower sounds nice, but what about clothes--these are the only ones I got!” Nadia asked with a hint of slyness to her voice.

“I’ll find you something, don’t worry about that…” Beowulf motioned to Nadia to come with him, “Here, let me show you where it is, follow me!”

With that, Beowulf led Nadia through an open arch and into another hallway with a hard-wood floor. He heard the clicking of Nadia’s clawed feet strike against the floor behind him. If it left marks, that was ok, Beowulf would just buff it out later--he was more concerned with Nadia right now. He glanced back at her while they were walking and he caught a glimpse of her smile; it was a weak one, but undeniably genuine. The beastkin was still shaking from the cold… Beowulf wondered how long she must’ve been roaming the streets in that mess.

He knew that cats didn’t like water, but this was Nadia he was thinking about; she was resilient! Still, Beowulf knew that almost everybody had their limits; and, Nadia was a good friend--maybe more than that; he had to help her out. He found the familiar dark oak door at the end of the hall that read ‘1st FLOOR BATHROOM’ in large golden letters. Showing that bit of gentlemanly flair, Beowulf held the door open for Nadia as she shuffled inside.

After showing Nadia all the ropes of the rather expansive bathroom, Beowulf left some clothing for her at the door. “Take your time, okay? And, don’t worry about using too much shampoo--trust me, I got a lot of it.” Nadia gave a cheerful nod and Beowulf shut the door behind her. Slowly, he started down the hall and back into the living room. Halfway back, he felt his balance give way, and he landed on his rear with a loud smacking noise. It didn’t hurt that bad, but it was annoying to have slipped on something he should’ve known would happen--Fortune wasn’t completely dry…

 _"Guess it can’t be helped…”_ Beowulf trotted over to a closet just outside of the hall and grabbed a mop. Turning on a new song from the sound system, he rapidly cleaned the floor up. Beowulf’s movements with the broom were controlled and refined. He thanked his lucky stars that his mama had been the one to teach him the finer aspects of cleaning rather than learning it the hard way. Mama Wulf… She was a strong woman with a heart of gold; she always wanted her kids to be good to the world. Beowulf still remembers asking her why he had to learn how to clean; only to be met with her open wisdom.

He wished he had the same wiseness when his career had taken a downturn. He didn’t like to mope about and feel sorry for himself--Beowulf wasn’t that type; but he felt like it could’ve been avoidable. Of course, thinking of his mama still, it reminded him of another thing she hammered into the young boy: making mistakes is the most important thing you can do. Nobody learns and gets better if they fear screwing up! Hell, that was how Beowulf had gotten to be such an accomplished wrestler! There’d been a lot of bouts as a kid where he’d missed a punch, a grab, or a kick by a couple of meters and it lost him the match…

Instead of getting hung up on it, he’d change his style, or go for another angle in the next one. Slowly it went from a couple of meters to centimeters, then millimeters, and finally a landed blow. That was how it’d been since the beginning; practice makes perfect! Beowulf looked down to check his work and was rewarded with the familiar sheen of his hard wooden floor. He smiled in satisfaction--nothing beat the sparkle of a clean floor! Letting out a whistle of approval, he heads back to the living room. Beowulf is about to sit back down in his chair when he hears the bathroom door creak open.

Perhaps he was _too_ thorough. Out of the door stepped Nadia; that conditioner he’d ordered a while back had paid off in a most unexpected way. Her vibrant, pearly hair had curled almost perfectly; her ends looked like that of a willow tree in the dawn. They’d been droopy before, but her deep black ears stood straight up; two obsidian obelisks, tall and proud. She’d probably trimmed her eyebrows too, because they looked sharper than a kitchen knife’s edge. Her aquamarine eyes held a radiant luster, coupled with her cat-like iris; Beowulf felt as if he was looking into a deep, lush forest full of life. 

For the first time in a long while, Beowulf had almost been left breathless by the woman that stood mere meters from him. He was brought back to reality by Nadia rubbing her eyes and uttering a soft ‘meow’. The shirt he’d given her was a bit too big for her; it was a simple t-shirt depicting three youths looking tough against a city skyline, and it covered almost her entire torso save for her ankles. Beowulf almost chuckled because of how comical it looked on her; it was like a kid wearing a raincoat that was a size too big!

He could see that at least the shorts fit her well, they showed themselves a little bit beneath the shirt. Nadia smiled at Beowulf when his eyes met hers and gingerly walked over to him. She had a spring in her step; that shower must’ve done her good! “Man, that hit the spot, thank you for letting me shower, Wulf.” Nadia said with a pur, “Now… I still have that favor I have to ask you.”

_"I almost forgot about that…”_ Beowulf walked a bit towards Nadia, “Sure, what do you need from me, Nadia? I’m all ears.”

“You know my hideout in Little Innsmouth, the one above Yu-Wan’s?” Nadia put a claw up to her cheek and sheepishly looked to the side as she said this. “Well… The storm destroyed it, and I need a place to stay until I can find somewhere new… If you don’t mind, could I stay with you for a while?”

That was a feeling he knew too well--especially that one summer back when he was a kid. Nodding, Beowulf said firmly, “When I was a boy, we lost our house to a typhoon; so I know how it is. You can stay here as long as you need to, but it’ll take time to set up a room for you; so the couch will have to be where you sleep tonight. Is that okay with you, Nadia?”

Nadia let out a sigh of relief, her tail going up high, “Thank you, Beowulf, thank you so much… I promise I won’t be a wild house cat!”

Beowulf laughed, “That’s no problem, I can get a little wild too, sometimes.” A thought crossed his mind, what if Nadia was hungry? “Did you eat at Yu-Wan’s before you came here, or have you been hankering for something?”

“Nah, Yu-Wan made Okonomiyaki!” Nadia snapped her fingers in surprise, “Can’t believe I pronounced that right--but, yeah I’m stuffed.”

 _“It’s too early to hit the hay, and the great Beowulf would never let a guest go un-entertained… She’s already eaten… Ah, I know!”_ Beowulf nodded, “Ah, how about we watch a movie to pass the time? I can go make some popcorn and you can pick one out from that cabinet over there!” He pointed out the living room.

“Sounds great!” Nadia beamed with delight, “I’ll go find one and make myself cozy~” She started off for the couch before turning her head to Beowulf, “Oh, and make sure to add some butter! Popcorn has got to have a little flavor, you know?”

“Will do!” Beowulf gave a thumbs up of approval and sauntered over to his kitchen. He wasn’t certain, but he believed that he kept the popcorn somewhere in the upper pantries. To be fair, he couldn’t really think straight when Nadia had first come out of the shower… He knew that she was beautiful, but the way she’d glown herself up made his heart sing loudly! If he was being honest with himself, Beowulf hadn’t seen something that beautiful since the day he’d gone to the Capital in the Chess Kingdom… He hadn’t beheld something so big, or beautiful as their ‘world tree’ that rose high everlong. Beowulf could only feel amazement and admiration…

And that’s exactly how he felt about Nadia; the girl who’d first called herself ‘Chate’, adapted to battle so quickly, and had treated him like a normal human being. She’d stolen his heart like she’d stolen from the big wigs of the Canopy Kingdom; and she did it with style! As he inserted the kernels into the pot at the top of his in-house popcorn maker, Beowulf couldn’t help but ponder about something. She’d come from a gang of thieves… That’s what she’d told him when she poured her heart out at Yu-Wan’s.

Who was this gang? There’d been many rumors about the gangs throughout the Canopy Kingdom, but never about was it about stealing things. There was your usual Medici Mafia, a couple of ‘you have to be in the know’ groups, and the Princess’ secret service; just to name a few. Whatever group Nadia had come from; it had been professional. Beowulf had seen some of her technique in action; locks were nonexistent, she could carefully cut through a window with no noise, her precision with infrared lasers was almost unbelievable, and her steps could lose all their noise within a fraction of a section if she felt like it!

Here was Beowulf, trying to think about Nadia’s origins more, and instead ending up just thinking about Nadia herself! He couldn’t get her out of his head… and he loved it. He couldn’t be more smitten with her if he tried. He had to admit it, he was--the popcorn had begun spilling out over the top while he’d been thinking about Nadia! _“H_ _ere comes Beowulf, runnin’ wild!"_ Sprinting across the kitchen floor in no time flat, Beowulf carefully grabbed many spices out of his pantry. Doing a backflip, he landed in front of the machine and added just a bit of what made sense… Melted, golden brown butter, salt, and a tiny amount of white pepper for some added flavor. He tossed that all together while his thoughts returned to him.

A professional group of bandits that took in an orphaned beastkin. What were they like? Obviously they were pragmatic, had enough know-how to cover the Canopy Kingdom, superior techniques to break through security, and had stolen a cumulative billion in total. Not only that, but eighty percent of that billion had gone to help the slums in one week! They must’ve had a financial wizard among them to pull that off! An amazing crew… What happened to them? Nadia said that one day they’d gotten into some trouble, and that she made it out.

The lone survivor of what was to be their greatest heist yet. Beowulf found a bowl and scooped popcorn into it. _"That girl… To go up against the Medicis and live to tell the tale--that takes some serious guts…”_ He mused at the thought of Nadia barely making it out of the Medici Tower, she was probably elegant, and nosedived into the crowd below--only to catch herself on a flagpole and catapult into the moon! … _"I’ve seen too many anime… I wonder what she’ll pick? I haven’t checked that cabinet in ages!”_ Beowulf topped off the popcorn with a bit of extra seasoning and then wandered out to the living room. He could see Nadia looking at the collection for something that caught her fancy…

***

Nadia didn’t know Beowulf lived in a mansion until Minette told her about it; and this place was huge! The best part about it, however, was that Beowulf wasn’t a man to hide his passions. There were posters on the walls of wrestling events, impressive model figurines on pedestals, art from the New Meridian renaissance, and some personal pictures of his family. He’d also apparently had taken the time to make sure that all lighting in the house had a dial setting. Then there was the furniture, which seemed to carry their own themes dependent on the rooms that they were in! Wool, leather, polyfiber; a new room, a new color, and a new theme!

Beowulf’s attention to detail and the ability to dim the lights reminded her of a better time… The gang’s hideout inside of an old, abandoned casino in the western Canopy Kingdom. ‘Monte’--her boss and foster father--had painstakingly managed to make the once arid, messy, and rundown casino into a hideout worthy of the Fishbone Gang. It mixed and matched furniture, but always kept that neatness about it. ‘Roulette’ had also gotten some technicolor lighting from a heist; which they then used as a dimmer or as a ‘party light’ when they celebrated…

Nadia missed those days… The good old days with her family. _“If only I’d been half-a-step quicker…”_ Nadia looked down at the hardwood floor and saw her forlorn frown in the reflection of the cleaned floor. _"_ _Why..?”_ Nadia shook her head; they were gone, she had to face that. But at the same time, she couldn’t help but reminisce about them. Where would she be if they were still alive? Would she have gone on greater adventures? Would she have met her friends? Would she have met Beowulf? All of these ‘what ifs’....

Though she’d lost her family, she at least had Yu-Wan, Minette, and now Beowulf; she could count her blessings. Hell, Beowulf had even invited her outright to live with him! She should be happy that the man even offered her--a well known thief--a place to stay! And yet… The longing of memories stuck with her like a message written in permanent marker. But she knew better than to sit around and mope! Wait… What was she supposed to do again? _“Oh right! I need to find a movie! Let’s see here.”_ Nadia made her way over to the large, flat screen TV, and looked to the right to find a large storage case with the label ‘MOVIES’. Using a claw, she slid open the doors and nearly lost her head at the sight...

Why did Beowulf have this many movies!? The man could start a theater with this selection! Nadia found herself humbled, not even Chohan had this many movies! There must’ve been at least a couple hundred in here… They ranged from action flicks to b-movie blunders; she also spotted some independent projects and music videos there too. One of these indie projects caught her attention much more than any other. It was a black casing with big bold white letters on the spine. It read: ‘LORDS OF THE NMO LOCKER ROOM’.

Curious, Nadia checked the jewel case to reveal images of a suited up Beowulf--clad in leather--in some action oriented scenes. There was also a gripping story line, pitting the wrestler against the perils of corruption and deceit within the NMO; he’d take it out one inspection at a time! It also featured the legendary… Darkholme? Who was this Darkholme? The name itself was one that she’d probably stay away from--powerful, dark, and probably brutal. He looked like he was from the Dragon Empire, and had the uniform to boot. Nadia was a bit excited....

Happily she waltzed over to Beowulf who had just walked out of the kitchen. He was still dressed in that wool sweater of his with the prevailing diamond stripe pattern, black sweats, and his bear slippers. His hair was a bit more slicked back than before; Nadia figured that he’d adjusted it while he was in the kitchen… He looked like one of those stay at home dads on a good night. Nadia held up the VHS to him and said, “Wulf! I found this one in the far back! It’s really cool looking, and that uniform shows off your muscles, too~ It’s called ‘Lords of the NMO Locker Room’, is it any good?”

The wrestler seemed to go pale at the mention of the name, “... Where’d you find that?” He said in an almost wavering tone.

“In the back right,” Nadia pointed to it with her thumb behind her, “and who’s that Darkholme guy? He seemed like a legend from what the stuff on the back said!”

Beowulf’s eyes bulged at that, “Y-Yeah, he was a pretty cool guy.” He looked down and scratched his chin before raising a finger and looking back up, “Oh! I know what movie would be perfect for us, I’ll go pick one out--you’ll love it, trust me!”

Why was he suddenly dismissive? Nadia didn’t want to pry, however, “Alright… But it better be good!”

“I promise it is, you can put that one back where you found it, okay?” Beowulf fast-walked past her to the movie cabinet and started eagerly searching for a new movie.

“Sure, I’ll get right on that.” Nadia had a small grin plastered across her face; she was really curious now. However, she’d have to find out what was on this VHS later--probably away from Beowulf’s eyes. Looking at a nearby empty chair, she gently lifted up one of the cushions and slid the VHS under discreetly. Nadia definitely would have to check that out later. For now, she was content in making herself comfortable on the couch. _“This wool is so… warm and fuzzy~ It’s like sitting on a cloud~!”_ She purred loudly while she rubbed herself against the fibers/ Nadia hadn’t felt a fabric like this since she and the gang invaded the circus that one time! That was when ‘Blackjack’ had given her a woolen scarf to wear…

The box art for the VHS that Beowulf brought back had someone wearing a scarf as well. Or were those wings? The guy looked like he was dressed in a suit made of feathers, and there was this little old lady hanging onto him… Maybe this was shot in the Chess Kingdom? _“They have all sorts of beastkin over there!”_ She moved a little bit on the couch to make room for Beowulf; who had come back from inserting the disk into the player. He placed the bowl of popcorn he’d made between them and pressed play on a nearby remote. The wrestler gave her a gentle nod. The woman took this as a signal and dug in.

That first bite… It was wonderful--no, amazing! The butter was smooth, rich, and velvety. The salt provided a nice sharp contrast--but wait, here comes the… did he add white pepper too!? Oh… Nadia felt like she was taking a one way trip to flavor heaven~ Beowulf had put so much effort into this… The catwoman opened her eyes from her bite and saw that the wrestler was staring at her with a relaxed smile. She returned the gesture and told him how great it was as the movie started up. In came the colors, an indigo sky with scarlet embers… _“Starting off really strong, aren’t we?”_ Nadia didn’t know what she was in store for, but that first scene of the birdman flying was breathtaking!

… For the next two hours, Nadia was taken through a movie experience she’d never forget. The story of love, war, and the effects that one person could have on another. The stunning, powerful music that left Nadia speechless in conjunction with the gorgeous animation in some scenes. Throughout it she would ask Beowulf questions about the movie if she didn’t understand something. Rather than tell her to hush, Beowulf would pause the movie, answer her question, and share his thoughts on the scene when he first saw it too! He would always put it in a way that Nadia could understand, and made some elements seem way more important than they actually were…It made the movie great… but the time with Beowulf was wonderful…

She would catch him making glances at her, and the same with her. When they both made eye contact, they laughed and shared a bite of popcorn together. During tense scenes when Nadia’s feline instincts would kick in, Beowulf would be right by her: telling her to ease. Beowulf would cheer the main characters on through times of trouble and Nadia would join in. They would both sit in silence at tender moments; Nadia swore she could hear his heartbeat… By the end of the film, she was laying near his lap, and purring loudly. She wouldn’t trade this for the world; a time that she’d remember for the rest of her life.

She was getting a bit drowsy, and Beowulf got up off the couch to select another movie. _“Running all day in the pouring rain will do that to you, me…”_ Nadia stretched herself out onto the couch and got more comfortable. Respectfully, Beowulf moved the bowl of popcorn to a nearby table. She got more comfortable on her side of the couch and slowly nodded off. Her last image of the night was Beowulf’s gentle grin…

***

They’d been caught in a trap… _"Lorenzo… He knew it all along… didn’t he?”_ From the very beginning, the Fishbone Gang had only been under the illusion of their completed heist. Nadia could barely move… Her assailant had blown out her kneecaps with that weapon of hers. To her right lay the mangled body of Chohan, he’d been stabbed multiple times and shot in the face. The broken glass of a nearby window sold her on the fate of ‘Roulette’; he'd most likely hung from one of the flagpoles. She’d not been mild with ‘Blackjack’; riddling him full of holes and then slitting his throat. Nadia was forced to watch it all, her voice had run almost hoarse from her screaming…

“How _absolutely_ **_pathetic._** _ **”**_ The cold tenor of the older assassin shook Nadia to the bone. “You were able to crack every single lock Lorenzo put on the safe, and yet you still couldn’t figure out you were being trailed? What kind of thieves are you? **_Gutter trash._** _”_ She stood an intimidating 6’6, heels adding another inch, her white caped indigo ballroom dress stained with the blood of Nadia’s family, a mask woven into her face, two piercing yellow eyes, a small feathered hat atop her head, and a gigantic multi-barreled gun fused to right arm; still steaming after having just unceremoniously capping another ‘target’. The Black Dahlia had chased them all the way to Little Innsmouth; right to the escape point… Her heels clacked against the wooden bridge as she made her way to the last one… “Aquila ‘Monte’ de la Rocha.... Once the best Olympian in the Chess Kingdom; why do the mighty fall to such vices?”

The dragonian, who was on the floor gasping for air chuckled, “You would know better than anyone… You warm one of their beds..!” For his snide comment, he received a sharp heel to the back and he groaned in pain. _“Stop…!”_

 _“_ ** _Charming.”_** The Dahlia scoffed, “You’re quite brazen to steal a family heirloom from the strongest crime family in New Meridian…”

“Brazen is just another word for ‘courageous’ madame…” The beaten draconian mustered from beneath the heel of his doombringer.

“Then I suppose you’ll have the courage to face your punishment, then?” The assassin tilted her head to the side and racked another shell into her gun.

“N-No..! Don’t!” Nadia cried out. _“Please..!”_ She still felt the overwhelming pain in her knees bind her to the floor.

“Punishment, eh?” Aquila laughed, “Is that what I deserve for giving back to the people less fortunate than the pigs?” He winked at Nadia and smiled weakly, “Well then, I’ll take it, cause I know I did right by me…”

“Defiant to the end; I’d expect nothing less from the leader of the illustrious Fishbone Gang.” The woman adjusts her mask and then aims at the dragonian’s head. “For the crime of stealing the Life Gem--the Medici’s family heirloom--I sentence you… to **death.** ”

“S-Stop! No… Boss! Don’t…” Nadia was barely lucid at this point, the blood loss was starting to get to her. The shrapnel in her felt like dozens of railroad spikes had been impaled into her bones… Nadia desperately tried to move, but she fell over and bled out some more. She saw her boss, his bright green fins, his tattered brown coat, and his piercing blue eyes staring back at her intently. Flashing her the same weak smile, he winked at her, and signed to Nadia with his hand… ‘Keep the gem safe. Love you, kiddo…’ He then laid himself out--seemingly relaxing his muscles a bit. Nadia could hear his ragged breathing, the waves of Little Innsmouth thrashing about, and the dripping of her own blood…

The sound was short, but deafening; the flash of the muzzle was mere blink. Aquila’s head slumped to the ground, facing away from Nadia--azure blood oozing out of a freshly made hole in his brain. Nadia’s wail by contrast, was long and loud enough to where it echoed throughout Little Innsmouth. Tears filled her eyes as she continued to shriek in utter pain… The man who’d raised her, who taught her everything about thievery, who’d shown her the importance of doing right by yourself… Aquila was _gone._ All of her family was **gone.**

Still screaming, she watched helplessly as the Black Dahlia strutted her way over to her; lightly amber eyes still gazing at Nadia with cruel intent. She picked Nadia by the ear and yanked her to her feet. “Such a tenor on you, girl… A waste of talent.” In the same breath she’d said that, Nadia was yanked closer. All she could muster to the woman were stifled cries of: _“Please… Please… Boss… Let me go… Let me go…”_ The Dahlia put the barrel of her gun to Nadia’s stomach. “Poor thing, but, fitting for a would-be thief.” She racked another shell, her eyes directly locked with Nadia's…

**_“Consider this an act of mercy, kittycat.”_ **

…

The sound of thunder. Nadia didn’t feel anything… She slumped to the ground, and her vision went shades of red…

***

Beowulf awoke to the sound of cracking thunder, rain tapping at his windows, and some faint mumbling… Where was that last one, and what time was it? It was probably past 1, because he’d specifically set the lighting to go off around that time in the module. The TV had returned to static because the movie had ended--it dimly illuminated the room around them; a swatch of titanium white on an ochre canvas… He felt something brush up against him and noticed that Nadia had fallen asleep on his lap! Beowulf’s stomach sunk… _“What’s going on with her?”_

The catgirl had a pained expression across her face. She was thrashing about on the couch and was mumbling incoherently. Her arms juts out to the left, her legs are twitching violently, and she’s gritting her teeth fiercely… Beowulf was confused, but was more concerned than anything. Her breathing is ragged and her tail is swishing violently. Beowulf hears her say the word ‘stop’ and ‘don’t’ a few times… _“Shit, that’s gotta be a nightmare. Either that or a really vivid eating contest..."_ Beowulf moved a bit closer to rough sleeping catgirl.

She loudly shouted, “Dahlia…!” Beowulf froze on the spot. When Nadia said her crew had died during a heist, she’d never mentioned the infamous Black Dahlia! When she’d said it was the biggest heist they had yet, she wasn’t kidding--they must’ve stolen something from Lorenzo Medici himself..! Beowulf had heard the stories of people wronging the mafia boss, only to end up as his next target, and another kill for his ‘left hand’. Not to mention that out of everything she’d told him, she’d left the details of her gang’s death vague…

It was something that obviously still tore her apart… From the way she was letting out yowls and trembling in fear; whatever the Dahlia had done to her and her gang must’ve been unspeakable… _“I_ _s she reliving it?”_ Beowulf had relived several of his life experiences in dreams before, but never were they nightmares. Now he was seeing the fullest extent of what such a traumatic experience could to someone… Beads of cold sweat ran down his forehead, his breaths were short, and his mind raced; all while Nadia continued to struggle.

His heartstrings buckled. Even when he’d had nightmares as a child wherein that black shadow would loom over him--it never got _this_ bad… _“I gotta wake her up right away!”_ Springing into action, Beowulf brushed the catgirl’s body with the back of his hand--no dice. He tried shaking her hand--still nothing. She kept squirming around and was gasping for air. Beowulf went full force, he held her in place firmly, and she went almost ballistic. Beowulf ducked under a claw and held his grip firmly. _“Wake up..! Wake up, Nadia! Wake up, damn it!”_ He found the words had slowly spilled out of his mouth in a half-yell, half-cry… “It’s just a nightmare! It’s not real! **It’s not real, Nadia!”**

 **“Get away from me!!!”** Nadia’s eyes tear open--they’re feral looking with a tall, black iris in the middle. She unsheathes one of her claws and almost instinctively swipes it at Beowulf. His knee-jerk reaction is to sway and the claw misses his sweater by a meter… She unsheathes her other claw and yowls; her chest rises and falls like an upset sea. Beowulf’s never seen her like this before, she’s quickly jerking her head and looking in all different directions. Her tail is swishing, swiping, and whipping in panicked fury… 

Despite her display, Beowulf stands firm and braces himself in case she might attack him. He breathes deeply and relaxes his muscles a bit; the key to these situations was not to be the aggressor! Beowulf had been taught that by an old sparring partner of his--and it was helping him in spades here. She was still in a frenzy and Beowulf could see that her body was as rigid as stone. He… He had to snap her out of it! And he felt like he knew just how to do it. It wasn’t a yell, it wasn’t a whisper, and it certainly wasn’t a cry. A gentle, plain, and calming, **“Nadia.”**

At once, she stopped. Her eyes went back to normal, she dropped her hands to her sides, and her tail drooped down onto the couch… The beastkin looked around again briefly, and then locked eyes with Beowulf; aquamarine and copper opposite of one another. Beowulf had let down his defensive stance and sat cross legged from her. There was total silence between the two. The apartment was quiet save for the white noise of the TV, the raindrops at the window, and the distant noise of the New Meridian night-life. They kept starting at one another for what felt like an hour; no words, only blinking…

Beowulf spotted something out of the corner of his eye on Nadia’s face. Strands of crystal clear water were streaming down her cheeks… She sniffled a bit, and her breathing was ragged.. Her sniffling is compounded by her soft sobs and she kneels forward until she’s sitting on her haunches. She’s looking down, but Beowulf can still see the tears dripping down onto the wool. Without warning, she looks up at him and lets out a heartfelt wail--tears flowing strongly. Nadia holds nothing back as she lets all of her emotion out…

Beowulf can’t believe what he’s seeing--it almost seems like something out of a dream. “I… I let them die!” She says between gasps, “I let them die and I couldn’t do anything..! They’re all dead! They were my family..! They’re dead and I… I..!” The same brave beastkin who’d stopped running, took on Cerebella, and had found her way here through the pouring rain… She was stiff like a wintry oak and her tears were a waterfall. Beowulf sits there, stunned, and unable to come up with anything to say to her…

 _“It’s not your fault… You’re living now… They’re in a better place!”_ None of these seemed like the right time or right place to say any of that. Thinking about it, no words here would ease any of the intense pain that she felt. _“What do I do…?”_ He hated this… He hated seeing her like this! What was he even doing!? He was sitting there like he’d just had a camera flash in his eyes! _“Do… SOMETHING, Beowulf! For god’s sake!”_ Snapping out of it himself, Beowulf did the only action that he felt was right. He laid his right hand upon Nadia’s shoulder.

She’s still as stiff as a board, and she moves a little bit away from him when he does. But, she’s staring at him now. Firmly, Beowulf looked her in the eyes and gave an earnest, gentle smile. Her breathing stabilizes. He moves closer to her and Nadia doesn’t move away. Slowly, he works his way towards her until he can extend his arms out behind her. He carefully wraps his arms around her. Beowulf hugs her tightly, and pats her back gently.

He feels Nadia’s hands reach for his back and she holds onto him as she continues to sob heavily. Beowulf can feel her warm tears through his sweater. He continues to pat and rub her back while smiling. Her ears are slightly down and her tail is no longer swishing. Finally, words manage to find the previously wordless wrestler. In a sentimental tone he speaks, “Nadia… You’ve gone through so much--much more that I didn’t even know about…”

Nadia’s still crying, but Beowulf presses on, “While I may not know everything about your past--I know one thing that’s absolutely true right now: you’re safe. You’re safe, and I want to make sure you’re safe because I care about you!” Nadia’s sniffling now, and Beowulf makes sure to rub her back some more, “... Like I said, I don’t know the full story of what happened that night--but I can guarantee you that it wasn’t your fault! It wasn’t. You did your best! I know… I know that they’re still smiling for you--just like you said they always would!”

He’s holding her tighter than ever, “Nadia I care about you a ton, and I don’t want to see you like this… I don’t want to see that bright smile of yours fade away! I don’t want to live in a world where Nadia Fortune never smiles again!” Nadia’s hugging Beowulf tighter now. “I promise you, that no Medici will ever take you, and that I’ll always be here for you when you need me! I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again! I mean it…” She’s still sobbing heavily; Beowulf lets her cry into his shoulder while he keeps telling her that she’s alright now… 

They stay like that for a bit longer, Beowulf brushing her hair while Nadia lets it out more. She isn’t using her claws anymore, but the wrestler can feel the catgirl clinging onto him as if she never wanted to let go again. He keeps whispering encouragement to her while the rain outside falls. Beowulf had never really had been in this situation before and admittedly didn’t know what to do at the beginning. In the end, it was his instincts that made him cling to the woman he wanted to take care of--to ease her suffering and make her feel safe.

While instinct had played a big role in his actions--there was something else beneath that that was larger than that. He meant what he said; Beowulf cared deeply for Nadia. She’d not looked at him for the glitter, glory, and the star that the media painted him to be; she treated him as if he was an ordinary man--a human being. She made him feel happy with her smile, go-getter attitude, and her will to adapt to any situation. He cherished the moments that he shared with the girl who’d stolen something that many people had previously thought unstealable; his heart.

He’d wanted to admit it to himself earlier--the popcorn had temporarily distracted him--and he knew it was true. Not only was it true--Beowulf was certain about it. When he was certain about something, he wouldn’t dance around it, he wouldn’t try to play it off, and he wouldn’t run away from it… No, Beowulf embraced it, and he wanted to keep embracing Nadia for as long as he lived. _“I love her…”_ He wanted to say it over and over again; he wanted to tell her exactly how he felt.

***

It was almost like a blurry projector; how she’d awoken from her dream and still saw the bright red. Her pain was a maelstrom of agony that would threaten to cleave her heart. Nadia couldn’t believe she’d let herself go feral like that over a memory… But, the pain was overbearing. She wanted to save them, to do anything to help them out, and all she could do was stare--that haunted her. She’d entered a trance-like state, and it was only Beowulf speaking her name softly that got her out of it. When she returned to consciousness; Nadia’s mind immediately defaulted to ‘what ifs’ again.

What if she lost it completely? What if she wandered off somewhere else? What if..? What if she hurt Beowulf? Nadia didn’t want to face that reality… She didn’t want to lose anyone again--especially not him. He had shown her hospitality, companionship, and had been understanding of her ever since he’d helped her out at the Ahad Bridge… He was the one who’d sparked her heart; she’d never forgive herself if she hurt him… But the nightmare had come back to haunt her; it caused her to lash out…

The sadness and regret of that night the Dahlia killed the gang… It had overtaken her... She began to cry. _“_ _It’s my fault… It’s all my fault!”_ The tears wouldn’t stop coming. Nadia felt like her heart was in her stomach--pure anguish had consumed her. She hadn’t been strong enough to save them, she hadn’t caught on to Dahlia's plans; she just watched as her family was killed in front of her. Now they were gone forever.... Nadia hung her head and poured out her soul; her mind overwrought with pain… She wanted it to stop.

But the pain and emotion from what had been a flashback still lingered--it lingered in her heart. It ate away at her almost every day that she continued to live--the Life Gem still within the core of her body. She hadn’t expelled this much emotion since the night she drug herself out of Innsmouth Bay. Cold, alone, and still in shock from what happened. Nadia felt like she was slowly returning to that night… She could still see their faces… _"_ _Please… Please, I don’t! I don’t want to go! Not again! Please…!“_

She felt something on her shoulder, and looked up to see Beowulf. Her heart beat faster when she saw that he had this gentle, sincere smile across his face. He was looking directly at her; hazel eyes full of intent. Stunned to silence again… She instinctively retracted herself, but didn’t move far away enough from Beowulf to get rid of his grasp. He advanced forward, closer and closer to Nadia. She felt a wave of calm wash over when he was right near her. And then, he wrapped his arms around her gently. Squeezing her tight, she felt him pat her back…

Nadia couldn’t take it. She leaned her head against his left pectoral and cried her eyes out again. The pain was still hammering in pins and needles--but Beowulf had come and socked it with a clothesline. She felt warmth in his embrace and squeezed him tight. _“_ _Go… I don’t want to go… Please don’t let me go, Beowulf!”_ She was shivering now. Nadia felt weaker than she had before as the emotions rose to their fever pitch… That was when Beowulf started talking to her again in a low, calming voice.

He tells her that she’s gone through a lot, it’s not her fault, and that she did her best--that the gang would be smiling for her. Her ears twitch when she hears him say, ‘I care about you.’ Nadia loses her composure and squeezes him tighter; she wants to feel warmer and Beowulf is trying his best to be a roaring flame. She feels her heart fight against the pain as he continues on. _“_ _Beowulf…”_ He vigorously proclaims his desire to see her smile again; never wanting to live in a world where she doesn’t. _“_ _Please… Please hold me closer…”_

Nadia grips him tightly. He promises her that no Medici will ever take her… Beowulf will always be there, by her side! The pain is fleeting--replaced by the beating of her heart, and Beowulf’s soft hand on her head. His warmth is overpowering, she hangs on every word he says, and her body turns soft… _“_ _Beowulf…”_ His innocent, genuine sincerity had won her over again. He wanted to be there for her; holding her tighter and brushing her hair. “You’re all right now. Don’t worry… You’re safe… I promise you, you’re safe, Nadia…” The soothing tones of his voice struck a chord deep within Nadia’s heartstrings, and it made her… happy.

They hug for a while longer, staying together in warmth while the cold rain beats the pavement outside. Nadia felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her chest, and then replaced by a fluffy pillow. That pillow just also happened to be the man that’d shown her legitimate… She didn’t--she _did_ know! Beowulf had shown her love! His gentle tenderness had beaten the feelings of despair that clouded her mind…

And now she found herself at the eye of the storm, with all clouds parting in separate directions, and the sun beaming into her very soul… _“_ _Beowulf…”_ Nadia could hear his heartbeat fully now--almost in tandem with her own. When she went feral like that, Beowulf didn’t run away, he didn’t hit her--his first thing to come to mind was to hug her… Nadia, she knew that he wanted to make her feel safe and sound--he’d never let her go! He’d looked past her reputation, was always patient with her, and helped her through an episode of her trauma--all because he cared, and wanted to show her the warmth that she’d been missing…

Her heart ablaze with passion; Nadia let out a relieved sigh. _“_ _Beowulf… I…”_ She released her grip and leaned back up. She no longer was crying; there was a wet spot where she’d leaned into him on his sweater. For his part, Beowulf still had that same gentle smile. He removed his arms from her and nodded to her. He was about to open his mouth to say something, but blushed instead, and looked down. How could he be both understanding and cute at the same time!? The catgirl was absolutely baffled about that… She wasn’t baffled by her next choice of action. She wanted to be closer with Beowulf again… Nadia felt her lips purse…

She leaned forward, looking Beowulf in the eyes… Beowul carefully leaned toward Nadia; his gaze unmoving from her. Meters became centimeters, then millimeters, and decimeters. Nadia could feel the warm lips of Beowulf press up against hers… Her head went blank--pure white; a vast void of iridescent light. Then, an explosion. All her memories, pent-up feelings, and newfound bond had become stars. A new universe had been born, and in the center of creation there was Nadia Fortune kissing Beowulf. The stars around them seemed to twinkle in unison; their love giving life to the vast expanse of a deep blue sky…

Snapping back to reality, they’re both staring at one another--a glazed look on Beowulf’s eyes… _“W-What was that..?”_ Nadia pulled away from Beowulf; dazed and feeling hot… Was this how Yu-Wan felt about the perfect dish? No… Whatever that was about in his head, what had just transpired beat it by a cosmic kilometer. Nadia was certain that she felt their souls touch--even if it had been almost two seconds. It was a feeling she’d never felt before… and she loved it. _“Damn it… I want more! I want this to last forever! I love you, Beowulf!”_ Nadia goes on the offensive, and kisses Beowulf deeply--much to his surprise.

***

When she’d first moved away from him, Beowulf was worried that he’d said something wrong. But the way those pretty, aquamarine eyes locked on him had blown that notion out of the water. When she started moving towards him--he mentally freaked out. _“_ _Oh shit… Is this really happening!? I-I’ve only kissed in like one movie; and that was scripted--this is…”_ Beowulf’s instincts took a hold and he gently leaned forward to meet her. _“_ _Nadia… Alright! If it’s for you, then I’m willing to tackle anything!”_ The gap closed slowly at first, gained traction near the middle, and then he could feel her hot breath on his lips…

When Nadia kissed him, Beowulf’s mind didn’t go blank; instead, an image came into view around them… In a clear night sky, the multi-colored tapestry wove itself--their bond made manifest. Soon, they were the aurora itself. He and Nadia were surrounded by colors of all shades--coating them in a rainbow with a radiant luster. Beowulf could feel their passion... Soon came shooting stars. They caused the brilliant aurora to expand into an ocean of vibrancy that rivaled the moon’s light. Bathed in the glow, Beowulf and Nadia kissed--their love a shining beacon that cut through the once dark, empty sky...

It’d only been two seconds, but that kiss had sent Beowulf to another dimension… This time--instead of Nadia--he was the one sent swinging. Good god, it felt like being wrapped in a warm blanket with a cup of hot chocolate nearby on a cold winter day… _“_ _Well, now I know how mama felt when she built that car and managed to start it up with no problems…”_ The aftershocks of that kiss were rocking his world in the best way. He and Nadia had become one in that small moment of lip-locking. The catgirl now had a small smile on her face, coupled with a red-streak, and starstruck eyes. _“_ _Nadia, I love you…”_ He wanted to say that out loud, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it--not after what he’d just experienced. He barely had time to----

And like that, Nadia had nearly pounced on him; she kissed him deeply--her lips tasted of cinnamon… He was caught off guard initially, but his mind filled in the blank for him rather than instinct this time; he leaned back into the kiss. Their hearts--and tongues--in tandem, they let the roaring flames of passion consume them. Beowulf wasn’t forceful with Nadia and let her take charge for a bit. _“_ _God damn, she’s so forceful… Woah!”_ Nadia had wrapped her arms around Beowulf’s back and brought him closer to her--the two of them still entwined. The wrestler’s heart had gone from mildly beating to full on thrumming…

 _“Boy… I could… I could get used to this. Would she mind if I..?”_ Only one way to find out, Beowulf carefully brought his right hand around Nadia’s head and rubbed her back with the left. He wanted to hold her until his arms gave out; his mind only thinking about her… They moved around with one another, sometimes turning, sometimes standing up, and at one point they fell off of the couch and onto the floor! All throughout it they kept on solidifying, reforging, and casting a new bond--a lover’s bond…

As he was kissing her some more on the couch, Beowulf’s ear caught something familiar sounding. _“_ _Wait… Is she purring? Oh my god--that’s so freakin’ cute.”_ It made him brush Nadia’s hair again while they went on. He wasn’t sure how long they’d been kissing--time seemed to be only relative when he wasn’t in the middle of perhaps one of the best moments of his entire life. Everything around them seemed to blur in his eyes. By the end of it, he still felt absolutely dazed; caught in the matrix of love… 

When they finally released one another, Nadia was on top of Beowulf who had now laid back on the couch. They were enraptured with one another; their love true. All the noise around them had seemed to fade out; the rain and static were nothing but an afterthought now. It’d taken a backseat to the feelings of admiration and pure passion they felt for each other. Neither of them had said anything yet since their actions… Beowulf wanted to rectify that; he did say before that he intended to confront it! He was going to attack it head on and-- _”_ _for christ’s sake, Beowulf, cut this inner-monologue face BS and just own up!”_ He looked directly at Nadia and said, “Nadia… I…” His heart kicked into overdrive, **“I love you. I love you so damn much...”**

Nadia almost teared up again… She smiled softly, **“** Beowulf, you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear that…” She said with a sniffle, “I…”

Beowulf smiled warmly and hugged her a bit, “It’s okay, Nadia... I’m right here.” The moment he said that, he saw her start to cry again--but this time with a big grin.

In a wail of joy, Nadia proclaimed, **“I lo------ve you, Beowulf~! I love you to----o~!”** She kisses him again--Beowulf can taste the salt from her tears of joy.

“Oh, Nadia…” He pats her back again as she continues to cry into his shoulder. This was the first time in his life that he’d felt this way about someone… Beowulf loved Nadia, and she loved him. It almost was like a dream--but Beowulf knew this was better than any dream he could’ve dreamt of. Holding Nadia in his arms, he smiled and let out a sigh. _“_ _You’ll never be the same when you meet that special someone, Wulf…”_ The words of his former co-star, Annie, echoed in his mind as Nadia’s tail brushed up against his legs.

Truth be told, he never expected any of this to happen tonight; nor had he ever been put into a situation like this before. Instincts, training, and fortitude had helped him handle Nadia during her nightmare… However, it was his love and understanding that helped bring out that smile he loved so much. Kissing was something he wasn’t prepared for, but, he’d like to think he did good. He’d… He wanted to go back with her to the aurora for the rest of his life..!

He wanted to take care of Nadia, love her every day of her life, and remain always by her side. Beowulf wanted to help heal her old wounds, grow with her, and help her improve--just like she’d shown him with Cerebella on that misty day so long ago… The rain outside had become misty a while ago--what time was it now? Beowulf’s eyes went to the clock under the TV… _“_ _3 AM!? I had no idea it was this late…”_ He heard Nadia yawn and he went for the remote; turning off the television and plunging the room into darkness. Only the faint light from New Meridian's streets barely seeped into the quiet mansion.

Getting more comfortable, Beowulf turned around to see Nadia stretching herself out. The outline of her figure was illuminated by the vermilion hue of the lamp posts outside She let out a small ‘meow’ and opened her eyes a bit. Beowulf gasped in bewildered admiration--her eyes were _glowing in the dark! “Well, duh, Beowulf, she IS half cat.”_ Despite his--not so--astute observation about Nadia’s heritage, he couldn’t stop looking at her. Her eyes were like a summer moon above a deep blue lake; their glow had captivated him… “Is something wrong, Wulf?” Nadia asked in a worried tone.

Beowulf chuckled and got closer to her, “It’s your eyes, Nadia; they’re beautiful.”

In the darkness, Nadia’s eyes blinked, she purred loudly, “Thank you, Wulf… No one’s ever said that about them before.”

“Well then, let me be the first!” He adjusted himself on the couch and laid back. “I love how they glow softly like that--it really brings out their color.”

Nadia giggled a little bit and rested her head on his chest, “My Wulf is such a sweetheart~”

“Only for you, Nadia.” Beowulf brushed her hair softly while sighing, “I love you.”

“I love you too, Wulf…” Nadia purred and rubbed herself against him.

They shared one final kiss--short but sweet. They lay together on the couch as the rain starts to fall again. The dim light outside provides a nice shade of amber for the room. Nadia falls asleep first, and leaves the wrestler to his own thoughts. He once more ruminates upon what had occurred this evening and comes to the conclusion that he did the right thing. He takes one more look at the sleeping Nadia and senses her deep affection for him--just as he so desperately pines for her. Their relationship had started with a chance encounter…

And, it had been taken to the next level by another one; Nadia had wandered here seeking shelter. He was glad that he could help her sort through her emotions and be there for her. In his mind; all the doubts he’d had before faded away. The media would have a field day if they found out he was in love with perhaps the most famous thief in New Meridian… As far as Beowulf was concerned--they could write about him all they wanted. Screw them. He was happy. He’d found someone to call a true companion--a lover in Nadia Fortune.

He wrapped his arms around her again and whispered another declaration of love softly into her ear. Beowulf’s eyes grow heavy, and he eventually falls asleep with a purring Nadia atop him. The rain outside still tapped away at the window; softly blessing the newfound love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, if you have any comments or feedback please leave them below!
> 
> \- Mouchi


End file.
